burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise City Railroad
The Paradise City Railroad is a network of railway tracks going through all of Paradise City's rural area as well as a part of its more urban districts. With the exception of Downtown Paradise (which features the El-Train Tracks), all districts contain an accessible portion of the Railroad. However, the full course of Railroad is not 100% accessible as some sections are cut off by "walls" (train cars, locomotives, concrete barricades, etc.) to prevent drivers from over-using the train tracks in events. Many shortcuts can be taken to and from the tracks, although some players will state that the whole Railroad is one enormous shortcut. Additionally, all discoverable types are scattered along the tracks. The Railroad tracks are used more than once during Freeburn Challenges, and finally, it should be noted that it is a popular spot for Stunt Runs (mainly the Crystal Summit section of railroad). __TOC__ The following sections show a list of all open and accessible portions of the Paradise City Railroad. Big Surf Railroad (East) This portion is the smallest open section of the''' Paradise City Railroad'. Players can gain access to the tracks at the opening on Hudson Avenue, an opening on Patterson Avenue, or players can drop down on the tracks from the 7th Street overpass. At south part of the portion, the tracks will open up into a much larger section of train tracks. This one of the endings of the portion and the Railroads end also, linking the tracks to the Paradise City Central Station and its Train Yard. This Section is also a location of a unique Freeburn Challenge where 2 Players must Barrel Roll at the same time using a Split Ramp North of the Train Yard. Discoveries *Super Jumps: :Only one Super Jump can be found on this portion of railroad. The ramp is located to the south of the 7th Street Overpass, and and it is a narrow Natural Ramp that would normally serve as a sloped access ramp to the concrete platform block separator. Effectively taking the jump at high speed will help players gain some airtime and for the best drivers, a decent Flat Spin. The player's car should land on 7th Street, heading eastbound. *Billboards :*2 Paradise Billboards can be found on the roof of the Train Yard Warehouse. Players will need to make the jump from the Parking Lot along Webster Avenue. ::''Note: Both of the billboards '''cannot' be destroyed in one go. Since the player's car will be dropping down from the roof with speed to hit and smash the billboard, it will require a second "run" at the daring jump.'' :*A third Paradise Billboard can be smashed near this section. Players will need to exit the Train Yard behind the Paradise City Central Station via the sloped access ramp to the north-west. The billboard can be destroyed without difficulty. Nearest Points of Interest *Paradise City Central Station *Palm Bay Paint Shop: at the 7th Street and Webster intersection. *Big Surf Auto Repair: along Hudson Avenue *2 Parking Lots: one along Webster Avenue and the second along Hudson Avenue Big Surf Railroad (West) The West Big Surf Railroad is the longest track section to be found in the urban part of Paradise City. It starts between I-88 and East Crawford Drive and is accessed by two off-road paths, one on Lambert Parkway and the second on Hamilton Avenue. This long portion of tracks features a high number of small Ramps and Natural Ramps. Ramps of greater size are all present and lead to Super Jumps. There are also 4 sloped ramps giving access to the tracks from 2nd Street and 3rd Street. To the north, part of the railroad is barricaded by concrete separators to limit the access to the rest of the tracks. To the south, the tracks are barricaded by train carriages, close examination shows that the odd placement of the cars on the train tracks is the result of an accident. Further examinations shows that beyond the wreckage lies a tunnel entrance. The presence of a tunnel leaves speculators to reasonably believe that the tracks link back with another open section, which in this case is most likely the "Harbor Town Railroad", and thus that all train tracks are normally linked in one big loop. Discoveries *Super Jumps :Out of the myriad of smaller ramps, only 2 of them are Super Jumps, located along the tracks and another in the northern part, leading to the I-88. :*A metallic ramp is located in the open dirt section in the northern part of the tracks, it lies to the north of the I-88 overpass. Seeing the narrowness of the ramp, only one car is capable of using the ramp (at a time) due to the side railing. Furthermore, this restricted space prevents more advanced players from executing a Flat Spin since activating the E-Brake will lead the car to grind against the metal walls and consequently lose speed. ::Note: In Stunt Run events, attempting this maneuver is not likely to succeed and the player may risk the loss of a +1 Multiplier for Air Time. :*A central ramp slopes down from the 2nd Street overpass, this is a dual Super Jump so players will spot the ramp in both directions. Hitting the jump at speed will net players a guaranteed +2 Multiplier, expert players that manage to execute a Flat Spin will be attributed more multipliers, however, the awkward shape of the ramp may prove difficult to master for the lesser experienced drivers. ::Note: Caution is advised when hitting the jump at lower speeds, the player's car will stay low to the ground and there is a risk of wrecking due to cross traffic. *Billboards: :2 Billboards are to be found along the tracks in this portion, mostly of easy access: :*The first is not located on the tracks per se, instead players will need to access the tracks from an opening situated along 7th Street, marked by a Smash Gate for beginners. Driving into the tunnel will lead drivers to a concrete platform, from which they can drop down, through the billboard. :*The second billboard is located on the tip of a train carriage placed on the center track directly south of the 3rd Street overpass. The easiest method to reach the breakable is to drive at high speed up the Natural Ramp found directly opposite to the north of the overpass. ::Note: Players way wish to test their balancing skills on top of the slippery and curved roof of the carriage by driving onto it, from the over passing 3rd Street. Nearby Points of Interest *The Parking Lot near the Hamilton Avenue and 3rd Street intersection. *The Palm Bay Heights Junkyard and West Acres Gas Station on Hamilton Avenue, between 2nd and 3rd Streets. Crystal Summit Railroad Crystal Summit Railroad is the northernmost section that leads to the western countryside of Paradise City. It is the longest portion of the accessible Railroad with the first opening located at the right side of the entrance to the West Crawford Tunnel. It stretches far west and then south until the Nelson Way Crystal Summit Gas Station. This can be seen as a gigantic shortcut due to the fact that it gives players quick access to Nelson Way, Read Lane, Lewis Pass, The Wind Farm, and Crystal Summit Observatory. The section of railroad is arguably the most useful (and thus, very popular) shortcut in Paradise City since it combines 3 major elements: Ease of Access, Length, and Safety (especially in Marked Man Events). Discoveries *Super Jumps: :There are 3 Super Jumps near the tracks, sometimes along the tracks or giving access to them :*There is a dual Split Ramp located on the south side of Read Lane, hitting the jump straight will almost guarantee Super Jump success but more experienced player will enjoy pulling off a double Barrel Roll and/or Flat Spin and >+4 Stunt Run score multipliers. :*Near the Yellow Bridge, players can keep on the east side of the tracks and head for a dirt trail that will eventually lead to wide gap. The length of the jump will prevent slower cars from executing a Flat Spin. Players shouldn't expect more than a +2 Multiplier in Stunt Run. :*Near the southern end of the portion, before the tunnel, lies a very "basic-looking" sloped dirt path leading up to the Nelson Way Gas Station. A reasonable amount of speed is required for players to avoid other drivers failing their attempt by hitting the roof of the building, although some cars will resist the impact. Jumping a hundred yards over the Station is a Freeburn Challenge objective. *Billboards: :No less than 6 Burnout Billboards can be smashed along Crystal Summit Railroad :*2 can be found at the end of both natural ramps on either side of the tracks right after the Read Lane jump. :*1 lies quietly atop the Yellow Bridge (to its west side) which cannot be missed even when traveling at high speeds down the tracks. :*Another one is set at the end of the dirt path to the west of the tracks, directly south of the Yellow Bridge :*Finally, 2 more await the more daring drivers at the trail of the Gas Station Super Jump, with one above the church-like building and the very last billboard at the end of the cliff-like dirt ramp beside the train carriages. Nearest Points of Interest *West Crawford Drive Tunnel *Derelict Railroad Bridge *North Lake Railroad Bridge *Yellow Bridge *Nelson Way Gas Station South Bay Railroad The South Bay Railroad section is widely known thanks to the South Bay Expressway Bridge. Many Freeburn Challenges take place on this structure. This portion includes the Harbor Town Train Yard which is located between Hall Avenue and Parr Avenue in the South Bay sub-district. The tracks are accessible from Lucas Way and can be accessed from Gabriel Avenue where the tracks dead end in front of a concrete barricade; alternatively drivers can leap onto I-88 Section 4 thanks to a Ramp located on the tracks to the east of the Expressway Bridge. This is a very safe shortcut to take and will grant quick access to players to both Lone Stallion Ranch, Rockridge Dam and the Wind Farm eastbound or the Naval Yard, I-88 or deeper in to the urban part of Paradise City. Discoveries *Super Jumps :Note: There are no Super Jump Ramps located on the tracks of this railroad section. :Note: There are 2 dual Super Jump ramps on the Expressway, but they are not counted as part of the railroad because of the ramps are not connected (or placed) on the rails. However, the ramps ''can be used to leap onto the rails.'' *Billboards :4 Billboards can be smashed along this section: :*2 are located on the South Bay Expressway Bridge, on the middle section. ::Note: These are particularly handy in Stunt Run events since they are placed on the metal grilling, meaning drivers won't have to drop down onto the Expressway below and jump back onto the tracks. :*2 are located between Hall and Parr Avenue, both accessible by jumping onto the Train Yard warehouses. Nearby Points of Interest *Rockridge Dam *Lone Stallion Ranch *South Bay Expressway Bridge *I-88 *Harbor Town Junkyard *South Bay Auto Repair *South Bay Car Park *South Bay Train Yard *South Bay Naval Yard Railroad Structures This summarizes all the main structures related to the Paradise City Railroad Street. Paradise City Central Station and Train Yard Located on 4th Street, between the Webster Avenue and Glancey Avenue intersections, this public train station is the only one of its kind in Paradise City. There are no other visible train stations in Paradise City; it marks the end of the Paradise City Railroad and is also the only dead end. The building's immediate surroundings are not accessible but drivers can approach the building from the south on the paved pedestrian area in front of the structure. This area can also serve as a shortcut or a safe area from rivals during Marked Man Events. Behind the imposing building lies the Central Station Train Yard and some warehouses. This area features a number of Billboards and some Ramps. The tracks can be accessed from 4th Street via two sloped access ramps on either side of the Station. In the Train Yard, players can spot several locomotives and train carriages, but none can be driven upon, and none are mobile. West Crawford Drive Tunnel This train tunnel starts where West Crawford Drive goes through the mountainside; the tracks run parallel to the road for almost the entire length. Players who have entered the train tunnel can drop back down onto West Crawford Drive thanks to a service tunnel access. There is billboard and 2 Smash gates to be found in this section. Derelict Railroad Bridge When traveling westbound on the tracks of the Crystal Summit Railroad, right after exiting the West Crawford Drive Tunnel, players will be lead onto a more than dilapidated steel and wood railway bridge (for the girders and platform respectively). In the middle of this bridge, players will notice a heavily damaged section with a bent overhead girder and twisted steel beams (the fences are also bent in some areas). The state of the structure is probably due to a train accident or the bridge suffering from poor maintenance, the latter hypothesis is less likely as bridges rarely tumble under their own weight. There also appears to be a restoration project underway, seeing the Paradise City Construction scaffolds. The brown coloring of the structure is due to old, rusted steel. Needless to say that this less than sturdy bridge wouldn't fit the real life railroad safety standards. This bridge also features an underpass path which can be accessed from both ends of the structure via two sloped ramps, drivers can also choose to drop down onto this underpass by falling through the hole in the middle of the bridge, players should expect an average of ±1.40 seconds of Air Time from the drop. ;Gameplay Strategies When arriving near this bridge, players should resist the temptation of taking the underpass systematically, even at higher speeds the sloped ramps won't let the player's car off the ground and thus get Air Time to replenish Boost. It is recommended for players with any Boost Type to drop down from the "hole" section, the 1.40 seconds of Air Time will recharge around 75% of a Speed boost Bar, 1 section of Aggression boost and near 80% of a Stunt boost Bar. In a Stunt Run, expert players can gain several score Multipliers thanks to this hole. North Lake Suspension Bridge This imposing structure is the second largest suspension bridge in Paradise City, the first being South Bay Expressway Bridge. The bridge is completely different from the damaged Derelict Bridge; it is relatively recent and could be open to train traffic. It also features an underpass service gangway, and unlike the Derelict's, this service section is higher and its sloped ramps steeper. Finally, the tracks do not feature a hole section in the middle; instead, this part of the structure is occupied by a couple of train carriages which narrows the span of the bridge. Gameplay Strategies Depending on their final destination (West or North-West), going west should take the sunken gangway to regenerate Boost ( the steeper ramps will net fast vehicles ±1.40 seconds of Air Time in either direction); for drivers heading NW (to Crystal Summit Observatory for instance), it is preferable to stay on the train tracks as there are 2 exit shortcuts located on the left of the Railroad (and a shortcut to the East of the bridge for drivers going eastbound), which can be easily missed while in mid-air. Yellow Bridge The Yellow Bridge is a steel Truss Bridge located on the Crystal Summit Railroad portion. Adjacent to this bridge are the remains of another, smaller, red steel Truss Bridge which now acts as a Super Jump. The "top" of the Yellow Bridge is accessible thanks to a unique ramp pointing south (thus only accessible when driving southbound). Since the Cagney update, a number of online Car Timed Challenges take place on this bridge. List of Challenges Crystal Summit Gas Station :See main article: Crystal Summit Gas Station This Gas Station located on Nelson Way is often passed by (or over) by speeding drivers taking the Super Jump Ramp at the end of the Crystal Summit Railroad. Trivia *DJ Atomica mentions that the Paradise City authorities closed down the railroads in order to allow drivers to travel on the quicker, traffic-free routes.